Past Acquaintances
by Tyger Magick
Summary: Richie's old foster father shows up and threatens to expose his past...Not part of the Dri saga's...NOW COMPLETE
1. An Old Friend

AN: All right here we go. The only Original Character is Jesse Adams.I don't own any of the others..blah blah blah.Anyways read on..  
  
~~~~~~ Richie was cleaning the antique shop with his headphones blaring. His body was moving with the rhythm of his favorite band, Queen. Mac was out running some errands and Tessa was busy in her work shop. It had been a slow day and cleaning was just not passing the time. Not that cleaning was exactly something he enjoyed doing, but normally it made the day go by faster.  
  
Mac walked in and saw Richie dancing away while wiping down the glass frame over an old map. He couldn't help but smile at the teen. He was completely oblivious to the fact that anyone else was in the store. The Highlander didn't condone what Richie was doing, but he had to admit that watching Richie dance was a funny sight.  
  
He put on a serious face before walking over and tapping Richie on the shoulder. The younger man whirled around, pulling the headphones of his ears. Duncan had to keep from laughing at Richie's open mouthed expression.  
  
"Mac," Richie exclaimed. "I wasn't expecting you back so soon."  
  
"Apparently," The Highlander said, crossing his arms. "Do you realize that I could have robbed the store blind and you wouldn't have noticed until you had to flip the tape?"  
  
"Come on Mac, I mean there is two seconds of silence between songs," The teen smiled, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
Mac glared at him and Richie's smile faltered.  
  
"Richie," He said in a warning tone.  
  
"All right, all right, no more head phones."  
  
Duncan smiled. "Good, now let's go get Tessa and we'll go get something to eat."  
  
It was Richie's turn to smile. "Italian?"  
  
The Highlander laughed. "Sure tough guy. Why not?"  
  
"Cool..Um why don't you go get Tessa and I'll close up. That way we can leave sooner."  
  
"Sounds like a plan. We'll meet you out front in about ten minutes all right?"  
  
Richie nodded. "No problem."  
  
Mac walked out of the room and Richie started closing up. He locked up all of the display pieces and closed out the register. He was on his way to lock the front door when a man walked in. He was staring at something that was in the opposite direction Richie was coming from.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, we're closed."  
  
The man turned to face him. He had slicked back brown hair and brown eyes. He was about Mac's height with a smaller build. He was wearing blue jeans, a white shirt and a black leather jacket.  
  
Richie's jaw dropped and his face visibly paled. The man, who was about twenty years older than the teen, smiled.  
  
"Well now, ain't this a surprise." He said, stuffing his hands into his jacket. "Richie Ryan, I ain't seen you in about three years."  
  
Richie didn't say anything. He did not want to be here. No, he wanted to be here, he didn't want this guy to be here.  
  
"Ain't you even gonna say hi?" The man asked again.  
  
"What do you want Jesse?" Richie asked.  
  
"Calm down kid, I didn't know this was your joint. I just came to check out a possible job," He said looking around again.  
  
"Forget it!" Richie yelled. He looked around to make sure Duncan hadn't heard him. "Look these people are my friends. You're not about to steal from them."  
  
Jesse turned cold, brown eyes to him. "I think you're forgettin' your place kid."  
  
"No, I'm just trying to forget my past!" Richie spat quietly.  
  
"Well now I don't think that's going to happen."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Because now that I know you work here, you're going to help me pull this job."  
  
"You're crazy! I'm not going to help you rob my friends!"  
  
Jesse smiled. "Oh, I think you will. Because if you don't you're 'friends' are going to find out all about your past."  
  
"They know about my past." Richie said trying to sound confident.  
  
"They might know you were a thief, but do they know everything else?" Jesse asked walking around him. "Do they know about us?"  
  
"Richie?" Tessa called from the stairs.  
  
Both men looked up. Both Tessa and Mac were standing there.  
  
"Is everything all right?" Duncan asked.  
  
Richie put on his best fake smile. "Yeah guys, this is just an old friend of mine. Jesse Adams, meet Tessa Noel and Duncan MacLeod."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Jesse said.  
  
"I was just telling Jesse that we were getting ready to go out," Richie said. "We'll be back in what two hours?"  
  
"Something like that," Mac said.  
  
Richie looked at Jesse. "So why don't you come back and we'll talk then."  
  
The older man nodded. "Not a problem kid." He looked up. "It was nice meeting you folks."  
  
He turned and walked out. Richie glared after him. Then he walked over, locked the door and went to dinner with Tessa and Mac. He wanted dinner to last forever because he truly did not want to meet with Jesse tonight.  
  
~~~~~~~~All right, please review. 


	2. Pasta Anyone?

AN: Okay I know the first two chapters are extremely short, but they will get longer, I promise!!  
  
Richie was eagerly devouring his large dish of spaghetti. Tessa stared at him, mouth open in shock. Duncan ate his lasagna, chuckling softly to himself.  
  
"Richard Ryan," Tessa finally exclaimed. "Has no one ever taught you manners?"  
  
Richie was staring at Tessa with a few strands of pasta hanging out of his mouth. Duncan almost choked on his pasta as he started laughing at the look on the younger mans face.  
  
"Duncan MacLeod, stop laughing!" She told him. "You're encouraging him!"  
  
Richie looked back and forth between the two. "What?" He asked with a full mouth.  
  
Tessa threw up her hands exasperated by both men. "You deal with this while I go to the ladies room," She seethed to Duncan as she got up. She threw her napkin on the table and walked away.  
  
"What did I do?" Richie asked swallowing the rest of his food.  
  
"Try to take smaller bites," Mac told him. "Oh and don't talk with your mouth full."  
  
Richie nodded and took less food on his fork.  
  
"Richie."  
  
"Come on Mac, I didn't take that much, did I?"  
  
"No, it's not the food Richie."  
  
"Oh, then what's up?" He asked stuffing another forkful into his mouth.  
  
"Tell me about Jesse Adams."  
  
Richie, who hadn't been expecting that, started choking on his spaghetti. He grabbed his drink and began gulping it down.  
  
"Are you all right?" Mac asked getting up and going over to him.  
  
Richie held up a hand before Mac could get to him. He put his drink down and took a deep breath. "Yeah," He said still a bit breathlessly. "I'm fine."  
  
"What happened?" Tessa asked walking up to them and reclaiming her seat.  
  
Duncan walked over and sat next to her.  
  
"Nothing," Richie said. "Food went down the wrong tube."  
  
"Richie was about to tell me about Jesse Adams," Duncan explained to Tessa.  
  
"I was actually going to ask about him myself," Tessa stated.  
  
Richie didn't like this at all. The last thing he wanted to talk about was his past. He wasn't proud of the things he had done and he didn't want Tessa and Mac to know about them. If they ever found out, they'd kick him out for sure.  
  
"What do you want to know?" Richie asked almost sullenly.  
  
"Well he looks a little old to be your friend." Tessa said.  
  
The teen shrugged. "You make friends of all different ages when you're living on the streets."  
  
"Well you didn't exactly look happy to see him," Mac put in.  
  
Richie sighed. He knew he was going to have to explain some things. "Jesse Adams was one of my foster fathers."  
  
Tessa and Duncan waited for Richie to continue, but the teen was staring very intently at his plate.  
  
"And?" The highlander finally encouraged when it was obvious that Richie wasn't going to continue on his own.  
  
"And we parted ways under." He paused looking for the right word. "Intense circumstances."  
  
"What kind of intense circumstances?" Mac asked.  
  
"Intense circumstances that I would prefer not to discuss."  
  
"How long ago did all this happen?" Tessa asked.  
  
"I haven't seen Jesse in a little over three years."  
  
"And he just happened to show up to the store," Duncan asked, raising an eyebrow. "After all this time you two just happened to run into each other?"  
  
Richie knew the truth. He couldn't tell Mac that though. He'd go ballistic. Finally he shrugged. "He probably heard from one of my friends in the old neighborhood that I was working there."  
  
"Even so," Tessa said, "If your parting hadn't gone well then why did he seek you out? Why did you invite him back?"  
  
"I said it was intense, not bad. There was just a lot going on at the time."  
  
"How were things before you two went you you're separate ways?" The Highlander questioned. He had a feeling there was more to this than Richie was letting on.  
  
Richie slammed down his fork. "Why do you care?" He snapped. "He's an old friend all right? That's it! Just leave it at that!"  
  
Duncan and Tessa exchanged a glance. There was definitely more to the story, but they knew if they pushed that Richie would just get angry and close down.  
  
"All right, tough guy, we didn't mean to pry."  
  
Richie ran a hand threw his blonde curls. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap."  
  
"Richie you don't need to explain," Tessa told him. "We shouldn't have been so meddlesome about your past."  
  
Richie felt bad about snapping at them. He didn't want to hurt them, but he just couldn't let them know about his past. Not now, not ever. "It's just that my past isn't something I care to talk about," Richie mumbled. "Not even the good parts.  
  
Duncan nodded. "We understand. Let's just finish up and then you can go talk with Jesse."  
  
Richie didn't say anything. He couldn't think of anything to say. He didn't even finish eating. He just played with his food. Between the present conversation and his past memories he'd lost his appetite.  
  
About fifteen minutes later Duncan paid the check and the trio were on their way home. Richie stayed slumped in the backseat with his arms crossed over his chest. He didn't want to see Jesse, but in his heart, he knew he had no choice. Duncan and Tessa would despise him. He would be back on the streets before he could blink. He would just have to meet with Jesse and see what they could work out.  
  
~~~~~Reviews.Must have reviews lol! 


	3. Catching Up

AN: Thanks to RichieFic for pointing out that I made a booboo. In chapter one I stated that Jesse was 20 years old. It was supposed to say 20 years OLDER than Richie. Jesse's supposed to be around the age of forty. I made the corrections. Sorry about that.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ They pulled up to the house. Richie saw Jesse straight away sitting on the hood of his car that was parked right out side the shop. The teen was dreading meeting with him so much that he didn't notice the gaze that Tessa and Mac exchanged upon seeing the older man themselves.  
  
The three got out of the car and Richie walked over to Jesse. Tessa and Mac followed. Jesse had a grin wide on his face as the trio approached. He jumped off the hood of the car and clapped Richie on the shoulder. Since Tessa and Mac were behind him they didn't see the grimace that went across the young mans face.  
  
"Hey kid I was beginning to think that you weren't coming back," Jesse said in an upbeat tone.  
  
"Sorry, the service kind of sucked," Richie lied.  
  
"Jesse, maybe you'd like to come in and join us for tea?" Mac suggested.  
  
Jesse raised an eyebrow at Richie. "I think I'd like that."  
  
"No!" Richie quickly intervened.  
  
All three of them stared at the teen.  
  
"I mean I kind of wanted to talk to Jesse alone first," He said to cover his mistake. "You know to catch up a little first."  
  
"Of course Richie," Tessa said. "Why don't the two of you use my work shop and then Duncan and I will meet you upstairs when you're done."  
  
"Thanks Tessa." He turned to Jesse. "If that's all right with you of course."  
  
"Of course kid. Lead the way."  
  
Richie nodded at Duncan and Tessa. Then he took Jesse around to the workshop.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Something's wrong," Duncan told Tessa as they sat in the living room. "I don't like this Jesse guy."  
  
"I don't know about something being wrong," Tessa replied. "I mean maybe Richie is just a little uncomfortable around Jesse because of there 'intense' parting."  
  
Duncan was about to argue, but Tessa held up her hand.  
  
"BUT as for not liking him, I completely agree with you," She finished.  
  
"Well maybe you agree with that, but I still think something's wrong. When I mentioned Jesse's name at dinner Richie practically choked on his spaghetti."  
  
Tessa looked at him skeptically. "Have you seen the way he eats? I'm surprised he hasn't choked long before that."  
  
"Tessa I'm telling you this was different. He's keeping something from us. I just don't know what it is."  
  
Tessa put a hand on his lap. "Duncan he's not used to opening up to people. You heard him earlier. His past isn't something he likes to talk about and now his past just walked right through our front door. It has to be hard on him."  
  
"Maybe you're right," The Highlander conceded. "But I just can't shake the feeling."  
  
"If you're so worried talk to him."  
  
Duncan looked at her as though she had gone mad. "Have you tried talking to him? It's not as easy as it sounds."  
  
"He's a teenager Duncan. A teenager who's had a rough past and he's skeptical when it comes to trusting people. He thinks everyone is going to betray him."  
  
"Tessa we've never given him a reason to think he can't trust us."  
  
"We don't have to," She explained to him. "Everyone else he's ever cared about did that for us."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Tea?" Jesse asked as Richie closed the doors so they could have privacy.  
  
"They like tea," The teen defended. He walked over to Tessa's work bench and leaned around it.  
  
"You've got it made kid." Jesse stated as he started walking around the place, picking things up here and there.  
  
"You knew I was here didn't you?"  
  
Jesse looked up at him and smiled. "I always knew you were a smart one kid. I knew it the moment I laid eyes on you."  
  
"Yeah right," Richie replied angrily. "I was just a kid that gave you a meal ticket."  
  
The older man shrugged. "That's true, or at least it was at first, but then I saw you're potential. The way you talked that lady into giving you money, I knew there was something special about you."  
  
"I needed money for the bus!" He defended. "You never gave me anything and it was pouring. You just took advantage of an eight year old kid!"  
  
"I taught you how to survive on the streets! I taught you how to make a buck!"  
  
"You taught me how to steal!" Richie half yelled.  
  
Jesse walked over to him and ran a hand across his shoulder. "I taught you how to do much more than that."  
  
Richie cringed and pulled away leaving his back to the elder man.  
  
"You know they'll make you leave if they find out." Jesse said. "They wouldn't want someone like you living in their house if they knew the truth."  
  
The teen crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
Jesse leaned in and whispered in his ear, "You're going to do exactly what I tell you or I'm going to tell them all about you're dirty little past."  
  
Richie turned to face him. He glared at him, but he knew that Jesse was right. If Duncan and Tessa ever found out, they'd hate him. They were the nicest people he'd ever met. He didn't think he could handle it if they hated him. He had no choice. He hung his head.  
  
"What do you want?" He asked sullenly.  
  
Jesse smiled. "That's more like it."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
By the time Richie came out of the workshop Duncan was sitting in his office doing paperwork. Mac lifted his head and saw the teen heading for the stairs with his hands shoved into his pockets. He didn't look happy.  
  
"Richie," He called, causing the younger man to jump.  
  
"Jesus you scared me Mac!" He exclaimed putting a hand to his chest.  
  
"Sorry tough guy." Duncan replied getting up and walking over to him.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Where's Jesse? I thought he was going to come up for a while."  
  
"Nah, He had some things he had to do. We didn't expect to be talking that long."  
  
Duncan nodded. "How did things go?"  
  
Richie shrugged. "They went all right. I mean everything's not perfect, but we're going to have lunch tomorrow to talk more about it."  
  
It wasn't exactly the truth, but as long as Richie could play it off that he was trying to fix his relationship with Jesse then he wouldn't have to explain everything else.  
  
"Richie are you all right?" Duncan asked. "I mean is there anything you want to talk about? Anything I can help with?"  
  
The teen gazed into Duncan's brown eyes and for just a moment he wanted to tell him the truth. He wanted to tell him everything about his past. He wanted to be able to trust someone.  
  
"I'm fine Mac," He said instead. "It's just a little overwhelming. I can handle it though."  
  
"You can trust me you know," The Highlander told him. "I won't turn away from you."  
  
Richie felt his heart sink. He wanted to believe that. More than anything in the world, but he knew it wasn't true. He'd heard it from other people, but Mac was different wasn't he? He wouldn't throw Richie out or hurt him. He wouldn't look at him with disgust or repulsion. Would he? Richie couldn't take the chance. He loved it here. He couldn't let them know about his jaded past.  
  
Richie put on his best smile. "I know Mac."  
  
Duncan nodded and Richie continued his way upstairs. The Highlander walked over to his desk and sat down. He didn't resume his paperwork. His thoughts were on Richie. He noticed something flicker across the teens face when he assured him that he would be there for him. He just wasn't sure what it was.  
  
Besides that he looked so sullen when he walked in. Something wasn't right. Richie was lying but Mac didn't know about what or why. He just knew that whatever it was it had to do with Jesse Adams.  
  
~~~~~~~~~All right guys, please review. 


	4. The Thunder Rolls

AN: Hey guys thanks for the reviews. Here's the next chapter. Oh and Adsh..I promise it's not going to be as predictable as you think. *winks*  
  
Anywho I've been thinking and if anyone knows of a good Beta reader who's available please let me know. Okay, okay no more rambling on with the story.  
  
~~~ Richie was lying in bed staring up at the ceiling. His radio was blaring some metallica song that he wasn't really paying attention to. His mind was on worse things. Things that he thought he hadn't thought about in a long time. Things he thought he had forgotten.  
  
Richie never thought in a million years that he'd see Jesse again. He thought after Duncan and Tessa took him in that things would be different. That his past wouldn't be a factor anymore.  
  
He laughed to himself. "You can't escape your past Richie. You are what you are."  
  
He looked over at his clock. It was ten p.m. He was supposed to meet Jesse at midnight at an old place they used to hang out with to talk business. Richie didn't want to go, but more than that he didn't want Duncan and Tessa to hate him. If that meant helping Jesse, then so be it.  
  
He was pulled out of his thoughts by a knock on his door.  
  
He sighed. "Come in."  
  
The door opened and Duncan walked in.  
  
"What's up Mac?"  
  
"How are you tough guy?" He asked walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed.  
  
Richie shrugged. "I'm fine."  
  
"Richie have I ever given you any reason not to trust me?"  
  
The teen looked over at him and slowly shook his head.  
  
"Then why do you feel like you can't talk to me?"  
  
"Mac.."  
  
Duncan held up a hand. "No, Richie listen to me. I know something's wrong. I just don't know why you won't tell me."  
  
Richie sat up and looked at the Highlander. He wanted to tell him. He would love to tell someone to get it out in the open, but he knew he couldn't. Mac would turn away from him. He was the best friend and the closest thing to a father he'd ever known.  
  
He opened his mouth, but nothing came out.  
  
"Richie what is it? You can tell me. I'm not going to turn away from you."  
  
"Mac I..Nothings wrong. It's just a lot seeing Jesse again."  
  
"Why are you afraid of him?" Duncan suddenly asked.  
  
The question caught Richie off guard. "I..I'm not scared of him," He stammered.  
  
The Highlander raised an eyebrow. "Talk to me tough guy. Tell me what's going on."  
  
"Nothing is going on!" Richie yelled. "Why can't you just leave it alone."  
  
He jumped off the bed and stormed over to his dresser where his green jacket was and picked it up.  
  
"Richie I just want to help."  
  
"Yeah well you can help by staying out of my business!" He seethed as he stormed out of the room.  
  
"Richie!" Mac called after him.  
  
Richie didn't stop. He ran downstairs and out of the antique store. He ran down the street and around the corner. He ran until his legs burned and his lungs screamed for air. He found himself pacing back and forth in an alley.  
  
Richie was angry. He felt rage coursing through his veins, filling him up inside and out. He wanted to scream, to run away from everything. He wanted to leave everything behind. He wanted to forget Jesse and everything else that linked him to that life.  
  
He had a new life now with people who cared about him. People who took care of him, gave him a job and a place to stay. Duncan and Tessa were the closest things to parents he'd ever had. He'd never openly admit that to them, but it was true.  
  
Well Emily was a great mom, but she had died when Richie was a kid. If she would have been alive things would have been different. He wouldn't have had all those other foster parents. He would have had someone who loved him all this time. Would he have given up Mac and Tessa for that? Maybe. Right now he didn't know.  
  
Right now his life was a complete disaster and Richie was going to have to resort to an old path he never thought he'd have to walk again. He never wanted to walk again. He was angry, scared, and confused. Mostly he was worried about losing Tess and Mac. Right now he was losing the happiness that he thought he'd never have in the first place.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Duncan chased Richie down the stairs and out the door, but by the time he got down there the teen was no where in sight. He had no idea which way the younger man went. There was no point in chasing after him. Richie knew the back streets and alleys better than anyone else in the city.  
  
"Richie!" He yelled. "Richie!"  
  
"Duncan what's going on?" Tessa asked coming up behind him. "Where's Richie?"  
  
"He ran off," The Highlander stated exasperated.  
  
"Why? What did you say to him?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
He turned to face her. "Nothing, I just tried to get him to talk about Jesse."  
  
"Duncan, you know how he gets. If you push him about this he'll close up more than he already has."  
  
"I know, but Tessa he's so scared and I don't know why."  
  
"You can't force him to talk to you," She told him gently. "You have to let him come to you. He will when he's ready."  
  
"I know, but I want to help him so much," He replied almost in hysterics. "I want to be there for him!"  
  
"Duncan you are there for him. You talk to him, you help him." She said resting her hands on his shoulders. "You're like a father to him, but you have to let him come to you. You can't force him on this."  
  
The Highlander pulled Tessa into a hug. "I know, but it's just so frustrating."  
  
"He'll come to you Duncan. Just give him time."  
  
Thunder rumbled quietly over head. Tessa pulled back and looked up.  
  
"Do you think Richie will be all right?" Duncan asked.  
  
"Richie will be fine." She assured him.  
  
"I'm worried about him Tessa," The Highlander stated as the night sky flashed. "This Jesse guy, I don't like him. He scares Richie."  
  
"Are you so sure?" She asked skeptically. "You're sure you're not being overprotective?"  
  
"Tessa you didn't see him earlier. You didn't see the look on his face. Something's wrong!"  
  
The first few drops of rain started falling with another roll of thunder.  
  
Tessa looked into Duncan's face. She could see the worry etched in the tiny lines around his eyes. She saw the tension that followed the line of his jaw. He was so sincerely worried.  
  
"If you're so worried, go after him."  
  
"But you said I should.."  
  
"I know what I said, but you can't stand it," She said giving him a slight push. "Now go so that I can get out of the rain."  
  
Duncan grabbed her and kissed her. Tessa laughed when he abruptly let her go and took off for the T-Bird.  
  
~~~~~~~~~Please Review 


	5. The Warehouse

AN: Hey guys thanks for the reviews!! Sorry it took so long. Between work and getting ready to move everything is a pain!! Well anywho here's the next part.  
  
~~~ Richie walked into the old warehouse out of the pouring rain. He was drenched from head to toe. It was cold out, but he wasn't worried about it. He had been a lot colder with a lot less clothes for along time before now.  
  
The warehouse had been condemned after a large fire broke out. Richie had been about ten at the time. Now seven years later it still looked burnt and broken. Time apparently didn't change everything. Including some people.  
  
Richie walked through the rubble. He remembered the first time he had been brought there and suddenly things seemed very cold. Much colder than it had been a minute ago and it wasn't the kind of cold any amount of blankets could warm.  
  
*Flashback 5 years ago*  
  
A twelve year old Richie Ryan was shoved roughly into the warehouse. Dirt clung to his tiny body so badly that his blond curls looked brown. He looked up angrily at the man who had thrown him down.  
  
"Get up brat," Jesse yelled. He would have kicked the boy but he needed him healthy and unharmed. He'd get more money for him that way.  
  
Richie slowly got to his feet and brushed the dirt off his pants. Jesse grabbed his jacket and dragged him over to a chair. He threw him towards it causing Richie to stumble into it.  
  
"Sit down and keep your mouth shut!"  
  
Richie did as he was told, keeping a death glare on Jesse. He'd been living with him for a little over two months. Richie didn't like Jesse. The man barely fed him and didn't buy Richie anything he needed. For the last two months all Jesse did was complain about money and teach Richie the 'tricks of the trade'.  
  
Jesse had taught the young boy all about breaking in and out of places. He had taught Richie how to cut glass and get past motion detectors. He went so far as to show him how to hot wire a car even though the boy didn't know how to drive.  
  
Tonight was supposed to be Richie's first night in the field. Some people were supposed to take him home with them and after they fell asleep Richie was supposed to steal the most expensive thing he could find and sneak back to the warehouse where Jesse would be waiting for him.  
  
Richie didn't feel right about it, but Jesse had threatened to hurt him if he didn't do what the older man said. Richie believed that Jesse would hurt him. He'd already hit him a few times when Richie didn't do something to his satisfaction.  
  
Richie sat in his chair and watched as people began to shuffle in. Some came as couples, others were single. There were tall people, short people, men and women and they all had one thing in common. They were all wearing expensive clothes and expensive jewelry. They were all rich.  
  
Make that two things they had in common. All of them were staring at young Richie. The boy swallowed a lump in his throat. He wasn't sure he like the way they were looking at him.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"Still looks the same doesn't it?" A voice said bringing him back to the present.  
  
Jesse was standing in the shadows about five feet away. Lightning flashed on Jesse's dark figure making him look like some sort of mad man out of a horror flick. Richie didn't argue the fact that he was a madman.  
  
Jesse stepped out of the shadows and began walking towards Richie. The teen didn't move towards him, but he didn't back away either. He held his ground despite the growing fear in the pit of his stomach.  
  
"Although you, young Richie, you have changed. You're more hansom now then before." Jesse walked behind him. He put his hands on Richie's shoulders and began gently massaging them.  
  
Richie didn't like it, but he didn't pull away.  
  
"You're not as scrawny as before," Jesse continued. He moved his hands to Richie's chest and put his head on the teens shoulder. "You could make us a whole lot of money with this body."  
  
Richie jerked away and Jesse laughed. Richie turned to face the older man. The pleasure Jesse got out of this made Richie stomach churn.  
  
"That's not what we're here for Jesse!"  
  
"Well actually it is."  
  
Richie's jaw dropped. "What are you talking about? You said I was here to help you pull a job!"  
  
"You are," Jesse concurred. "But in order to pull the job I need you to get into their house. Get close to them!"  
  
Richie felt like he was going to be sick. He couldn't go through that again. He couldn't be rented out for the night. "Forget it!"  
  
Jesse walked up so that there faces were extremely close. So close that Richie could feel the warmth of Jesse's breath blowing over his own face. Being this close was extremely uncomfortable, but he didn't move.  
  
"You can either do this or I can go and tell your nice little family all about your dirty little past." Jesse pulled back. "Who knows, the sex stuff they might not mind." He smiled. "But what about the man you killed."  
  
Richie's heart started to beat rapidly. Jesse was the only person who knew about that. If Mac ever found out he'd never even look at him. He'd hate him. Richie couldn't handle that, but he couldn't handle spending a night with those people either. He was torn between the two most horrible choices in the world.  
  
Jesse could see the dilemma in the boys face. He knew how much Richie hated the 'auction', but Jesse made a lot of money off of it. He had been real upset when Richie ran off. Now was his chance to get him back. He was going to make the teen pay for taking a way the best source of income he'd ever had and he was going to enjoy ever minute of it.  
  
"I'll tell you what," Jesse said with an evil grin. "I've got a few errands to run. Meet me back here tomorrow morning at ten. If you don't show up, I'll assume you've declined the offer."  
  
"I have to work tomorrow." Richie told him.  
  
"Well then I suggest you play sick. If you don't show up, I'm going to make an unexpected trip to an antique shop." Jesse started walking towards the door. "See ya later slick."  
  
Richie sighed. He didn't know what to do. In one hand he either had to revert to his past. The past he dreaded and swore he'd never revert to again. On the other his past came back to haunt him and he would lose the two people who meant more to him than anything in the world. (Not that he'd ever admit it, but he still knew it was true).  
  
No matter which path he took he got hurt. Either way he wound up walking with the devil. He looked around and for the first time he noticed that the some of the chairs were still there. The same plastic white chairs that had been there since he was twelve. They were a little dirtier now, but they were still the same.  
  
Suddenly he was extremely, completely, totally, and utterly angry. He couldn't think of any other way to put it. He hated Jesse. He hated what he was doing. He hated what he was going to have to do.  
  
Richie stormed over and grabbed one of the chairs. He lifted high over his head and threw it as far as it could. Being that it was plastic it didn't do much but bounce of the wall. Richie continued to grab chair after chair and throw them. When there were no more chairs he grabbed a metal pipe that was on the ground and started swinging.  
  
He connected hard with the podium that Jesse had set up. He knocked it over and continued beating it. He beat until it broke into large pieces. He beat it until it broke into a million splintering pieces. Then he threw the pipe as hard as he could. He fell to his knees as he heard the crash of it going through something glass.  
  
Richie was tired, frustrated, and out of breath. He was drenched in sweat from exerting himself. He didn't care. He opened his mouth and let a long and agonizing scream.  
  
"Feel better?"  
  
Richie jumped back up and looked towards the direction of the voice. Duncan was standing in the doorway that Jesse had just left through moments before. He was resting against the frame with his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"How long have you been standing there?" Richie asked breathlessly.  
  
"Long enough," Mac said. "Want to talk about it?"  
  
"Talk about what?" Richie asked turning away from him.  
  
Mac pushed off the wall and walked over to the teen. "Maybe whatever it was that you and Jesse were discussing."  
  
Richie turned to face him. "How did you find me anyways? Did you follow me or something?"  
  
"Richie I've been alive for four hundred years. You don't think I learned how to track in that time?"  
  
"Cities haven't been around that long."  
  
"No, but I was around when they were built," Duncan shrugged. "I adapted."  
  
Richie sighed. "What do you want Mac?"  
  
"I want to know what's going on. What are you keeping from me?"  
  
"Nothing Mac, it's just.I don't know. It's just I guess everything's catching up with me. That's all."  
  
Duncan crossed his arms over his chest. "What's everything?"  
  
Richie looked the Highlander in the eyes. He had that stubborn persistent look that meant he wasn't about to let this go. Richie knew he'd have to tell him something. So he settled for half truth.  
  
"My past wasn't exactly peaches and creams. I wasn't the 'all American boy' that I wanted my father to be proud of. Some of my foster parents, they were cool. Others..they well they weren't so nice."  
  
"So why is this all catching up to you now?"  
  
"I don't know!" Richie yelled kicking the dirt. He threw his arms up in frustration. "I don't know." He said calmer. "Mac try to understand, this isn't easy for me."  
  
"Then let me help you!" Duncan exclaimed. "You don't have to go through this alone."  
  
Richie looked up at him with misty blue eyes. "Yes, I do. Please just try to understand. I have to get past this on my own."  
  
Richie bit back the tears. It wasn't easy. He wanted to run into Mac's arms and tell him everything. Everything about the auctions and about the murder. Everything so that he could escape Jesse and everything he wanted to do.  
  
"Richie..I"  
  
"NO! Mac just," Richie fell to his knees.  
  
Duncan was instantly kneeling next to him. "Richie, are you all right?" He asked worriedly.  
  
Richie nodded. "I'm just tired."  
  
Tired was an understatement. Richie had over exerted himself and was beyond exhausted. He wanted to go home, curl up in his bed and forget that this had ever happened.  
  
"Come on," Mac said helping him up. "Let's get you home."  
  
~*Bats eyelashes* Pretty please review!! 


	6. Duncan's old friend

AN: Hey guys I am SOOO sorry it took me so long to get the next part up. I just moved from Ft.Lauderdale to Jacksonville so I was packing and unpacking and setting up the apartment and blah blah blah you don't want to hear my life story. Well anyways people here's the next part.  
  
P.S. A special thanks to SouthernChickie for checking up on me.  
  
Richie and Duncan walked into the apartment. Tessa looked up from the book she was reading and smiled. Richie stumbled and Duncan caught him by the arm to keep him from falling.  
  
"Richie are you all right?" Tessa asked worriedly getting up.  
  
"Sorry," Richie mumbled.  
  
"Duncan what's wrong with him."  
  
"Relax Tessa," Duncan said leading Richie to the stairs. "He's just tired."  
  
"Tired? He doesn't almost pass out from being tired." Tessa exclaimed.  
  
"I'm fine Tess," Richie smiled to her. "No worries."  
  
The French woman sighed. "Very well, but I want you to go straight to bed. No TV."  
  
"For once, I don't think you're going to get an argument from me."  
  
"Come on tough guy. Let's get you in bed."  
  
Duncan kept a hand on Richie incased the teen stumbled again. He didn't want him falling down the stairs. He led the teen to his room and Richie didn't bother to get undressed. He just fell face first into his pillows.  
  
Duncan couldn't help but smile at the teen. He walked over and pulled Richie's shoes off. He grabbed the extra blanket that Richie kept on the trunk at the end of his bed and threw it over the young man. Mac ruffled his blonde curls gently and walked out.  
  
Tessa was waiting for him outside of the room.  
  
"Duncan MacLeod I demand you tell me what is going on!"  
  
"SHHHH" Duncan chided. "You'll wake him up."  
  
Tessa glared at him. "What is going on?" She asked angrily, but in a lower tone.  
  
"I don't know, but I intend to find out. Keep an eye on Richie."  
  
He kissed her on the cheek and walked down stairs.  
  
"Where are you going?" She called after him.  
  
"To do a little background check on this Jesse Adams." He called back to her.  
  
Duncan got into his T-Bird and took off. It was the middle of the night, but sometimes this was the best time to get a hold of one of his contacts.  
  
~~~~  
  
"MacLeod! What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"How are you Daunte?" Duncan asked with a smile.  
  
"Pretty good Mac, pretty good," The other man replied. "Come on in."  
  
Duncan walked inside and followed Daunte to the kitchen.  
  
"I haven't seen you in a while," Daunte said. "You want anything to drink?"  
  
"It's been almost twenty years," Duncan concurred. "And no thanks I'm fine."  
  
"How are things with you?" Daunte asked. "Are you still with.I think Tessa was her name."  
  
Mac smiled. Daunte always did have a good memory. In all the two hundred years he'd known him, Daunte had barely forgotten a thing.  
  
"Yes, I'm still with Tessa. What about you? Any new relationships?"  
  
Daunte shrugged. "Same ol' same ol." Then his face turned serious. "What's up Macleod. It's close to two a.m. You wouldn't be here if it weren't important."  
  
Duncan sighed. "Daunte you're the best P.I. I know and I need you to find out anything and everything you can on a man named Jesse Adams."  
  
"What's this guy to you?"  
  
"I took in a teenager a while back and supposedly this Adams person was an old foster father of Richie's."  
  
"Richie's the teen?"  
  
Duncan nodded.  
  
"Okay did he beat the kid or something?"  
  
"He's holding something over him Daunte. I don't know what it is, but it's something."  
  
"You know how to check up on people. Why do you need me?"  
  
"I may be four hundred years old, but I have to admit I'm not the greatest when it comes to computers."  
  
Daunte laughed. "And you've heard of my exceptional skills."  
  
"Something like that. Juvenile records are sealed, but now that everything's computerized." He trailed off.  
  
"And I can hack my way into the government you thought I could be of some help."  
  
"I want to know why Richie was taken from Jesse. Oh and whatever dirt you can dig up on Jesse as well."  
  
Daunte nodded. "All right, I'll do it, but you'll owe me big time MacLeod."  
  
"Yeah, I will."  
  
"MacLeod," Daunte said as the Highlander turned to leave. "How is it you knew where I was?"  
  
Duncan looked down and then back at Daunte. "I know to track, but I can't do that as well as keep an eye on Richie."  
  
"I understand MacLeod. Go home to your teen. Make sure nothing bad happens to him."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Duncan stood over Richie's bed. The teen was sleeping soundly. He couldn't help but feel hurt by the fact that Richie wouldn't tell him the truth of what's going on. Duncan wasn't stupid. He knew that the young man feared Jesse Adams. He knew something awful had happened during the time that Richie had stayed with his foster father and now Jesse was blackmailing Richie with whatever that was.  
  
Well Mac wouldn't stand for it. He wasn't going to let Richie get sucked back into his old life and he wasn't going to let Jesse hurt Richie. Daunte was the best person to take care of the job. Mac had heard he was back in town, but honestly hadn't had the time to go and see his old friend. Tonight he didn't have a choice.  
  
MacLeod couldn't dig up the dirt he needed on Jesse while at the same time watching Richie. Richie was his first priority. Daunte could take care of all the information. MacLeod trusted him.  
  
Duncan reached down and pushed a stray curl out of Richie's face and the teen mumbled.  
  
"It's all right tough guy. You're safe."  
  
And he meant it. He wasn't going to let anything happen to Richie. He wasn't going to let anyone hurt him, emotionally or otherwise. It just wasn't going to happen. He was taking as many measures as he could to see to that.  
  
Mac would never admit it out loud, but Richie was like the son he never had, but always wanted. Mac never dwelled on the fact that he couldn't have children. When he had been mortal he had always wondered what it would be like to have a son, but once he became immortal it was out of the question.  
  
Even though Richie was practically a man he still needed the guidance and love that had been neglected to him as a child. Duncan was more than happy to give it to him and he knew that Tessa was as well. He was there son and no one was going to tell them otherwise.  
  
Richie rolled over and buried his face in his pillow. Duncan smiled at the site and walked out, gently closing the door behind him.  
  
~~~All right I will have the next part up as soon as possible and it will be much longer. Promise. 


	7. Findings and Memories

AN: Here's the next part. SouthernChickie I sort of used the frase, but the actual one will come in a later chapter. Don't worry I'll give credit where credit is due.  
  
Sorry the updates have been taking so long, but I'm still trying to get everything together from the move. Thanks for the reviews and the patience.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ Daunte eyes were burning from the green letters on his screen. He had been trying to hack into the Foster care database since MacLeod had left six hours ago. Actually he had hacked in, but he hadn't found Richie's file yet.  
  
He had to manually go through every file; there was no search engine to just pull up a name. The foster care system was extremely out of date.  
  
"Bloody hell," Daunte said exasperated.  
  
Daunte was extremely tired. He was practically starving and his body hurt from sitting in the same position for so long, but he did it anyways. The truth was he owed MacLeod. The Highlander had saved his life once upon a time and seeing how much this meant to his old friend he had no problem helping him out.  
  
Finally after what seemed an eternity, Richie's file popped up. He started reading through it and his jaw dropped at what he saw.  
  
"There must be some sort of mistake."  
  
He kept reading through and finally printed the whole thing out. His next task would be easier.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Richie jolted up in bed. Terrified he looked around. He saw his dresser, his guitars, all of his things right where they should be. He hadn't expected to. He had been so entangled in his nightmare that he thought it was real. He thought he was living back with Jesse.  
  
He shuddered with the thought. It wasn't his favorite period of time to think about. In fact until Adams had shown up he had completely driven that part of his past from his mind.  
  
He ran his fingers through his sweat soaked hair. His nightmare had been the same from when he was a little boy. The auction, going home with a rich family for the night. Everything horrible that he had once forgotten.  
  
Now that old memories had resurfaced he was having a hard time putting them away again. Of course if things kept going the way they were he would have a whole new set of memories to lock away when it was all over.  
  
Richie laughed at the thought. Over? As long as he lived it would never be over. His past would always catch up to him and be part of him.  
  
Jesse had said something to him once a long time ago. Richie had come back from a client's house dressed in khaki pants and a yellow preppy sweater. He was so proud of his knew clothes, but Jesse only laughed and said:  
  
"Kid it don't matter how nice the clothes are that you wear or how much they cost. By the end of the day, they always come off."  
  
Richie sighed. Jesse had been right. Even living with Tessa and Duncan in their beautiful home his past had come back to haunt him. They couldn't protect him from it with all their money or love. Now, he was going to have to relive it all over again.  
  
He looked up as his bedroom door opened.  
  
"Richie, I didn't know you were awake," Tessa said. "I was just coming to check on you."  
  
Richie half smiled. He loved Tessa like a mother, though he had never told her. At first when he had moved in she had been a little hostile, but how could he blame her? He had after all tried to rob her home.  
  
"It's all right. I'm just restless."  
  
She walked in and sat on the edge of Richie's bed in her blue terry robe. "That's odd, you were extremely tired a few hours ago."  
  
He shrugged.  
  
"Would you like to talk about it?"  
  
"No, I'm all right. Just a lot has been happening lately, stirring up old memories."  
  
Tessa nodded. "I understand. Good memories?"  
  
"Some, but not all memories are good ones in anyone's life."  
  
"Very true ma petit, very true."  
  
Richie raised an eyebrow. "Ma petit?"  
  
Tessa laughed. "Forgive me Richie. It is something my mother called me at one time."  
  
"Um Tess in case you haven't noticed, I'm a guy."  
  
She laughed again and it made Richie smile. She had a tendency to do that to him.  
  
"I know very well that you are a young man. It has been used for both girls and boys, so do not fear."  
  
Richie yawned.  
  
"Tired?"  
  
"Getting there."  
  
"Lay down." She said standing up.  
  
He did as he was told and Tessa tucked him in. He rolled his eyes, but accepted the gesture without comment. She kissed him in the forehead and it was surprisingly comforting.  
  
"Sleep well Richie."  
  
"Thanks Tessa," He replied sleepily.  
  
He was practically asleep by the time she reached the door.  
  
Tessa walked back to the bedroom. Duncan was sitting up in bed waiting for her.  
  
"How is he?"  
  
"As well as can be expected I suppose," She said crawling into bed with him.  
  
"Does he know we heard him?"  
  
"No, I told him I was just checking on him. I didn't want him to feel awkward."  
  
"Did he?"  
  
She shook her head. "Not until I accidentally called him ma petit." She grinned.  
  
"Tessa you didn't," The Highlander laughed.  
  
"I didn't mean to! It just sort of well, slipped."  
  
"I'm so sure."  
  
"Duncan!"  
  
He leaned over and kissed her. "How come you don't have a pet name for me."  
  
"It's not a pet name! It was just something my mother called me."  
  
"All the same, I wouldn't mind having my own term of endearment."  
  
She smiled. "Let me think on it and I'll get back to you."  
  
Tessa scooted down in the bed snuggled into the crook of Duncan's arm.  
  
"I wish he would tell us what really happened," She said seriously. "More so I wish he would trust us not to turn away from him."  
  
"Tessa it's all he's ever known. Anyone and everyone he's ever cared about have left him at the drop of a dime. He'll tell us when he's ready."  
  
"I don't like this Jesse Adams. I have a feeling he did something horrible to Richie."  
  
Mac wrapped his arms around her. "So do I."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning bright and early, Duncan woke to the feeling of another immortal. He jerked out of bed, waking Tessa as he did so.  
  
"Duncan what's wrong?"  
  
The Highlander got out of bed and grabbed his sword.  
  
"Is it another immortal?"  
  
"Stay here," He told her walking out of the room.  
  
With his sword posed he walked down the stairs. Someone rapped on the front door.  
  
"MacLeod, wake up!"  
  
Duncan sighed and put his sword down. He walked over and opened the front door.  
  
"Daunte I wasn't expecting you so soon."  
  
He walked inside and held up a file.  
  
"I wasn't expecting to find this out about your boy or his old foster father."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
TBC 


	8. They Know

AN: Hey everyone thanks for the reviews. Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. Oh and the quote from Southern Chickie is in stars. She came up with it so the credit belongs to her. ~~~~~~  
  
"There must be some sort of mistake," Mac said looking through the files.  
  
"I checked," Daunte told him. "If there's any type of mistake it was when they put the information in the computer."  
  
"Wouldn't they have put Jesse in jail?"  
  
"They did, he got out on good behavior about a year ago."  
  
"I still don't believe it. I mean wouldn't someone have known?"  
  
"Known what?" Tessa asked walking into the kitchen.  
  
Both men looked up at her.  
  
"I got worried when you didn't come back upstairs."  
  
"I'm sorry Tess; I got wrapped up in things. This is my friend Daunte. I asked him to do a little digging on Ritchie and Jesse."  
  
"What did you find?"  
  
The two of them exchanged a solemn glance. Duncan didn't think it would be a good idea for Tessa to know, not yet. Not until they figured things out.  
  
"Duncan I'm not a little girl. What did you find?"  
  
He handed her the file. Tessa glanced at both men before opening it and looking inside.  
  
"This is a joke right?"  
  
"Afraid not," Daunte told her. "It's what I found in his sealed files."  
  
"Jesse did this to Richie?" She asked angrily.  
  
"Did what?" Richie asked from behind her.  
  
Tessa turned to face him and Duncan stood up. "Richie, we didn't expect you to be up so early."  
  
He shrugged. "Restless night. What um, is it exactly that you think Jesse did to me?" In the back of his mind Richie was hoping, praying that they hadn't found out what he thought they found out.  
  
"Richie this is my friend Daunte," Duncan began. "I had him do a bit of research."  
  
"On me," The teen said angrily. "You had him do a background check on me?"  
  
"Richie I thought you were in trouble and you wouldn't tell me anything."  
  
"Dammit Mac you had no right!"  
  
"Richie we care about you," Tessa said. "I know it seems like Duncan invaded your privacy, but he only did it because he loves you."  
  
"You know what I don't get," The teen seethed. "Is that when I was looking for my birth parents you didn't have some guy hack into my files to help me, but now, now that I want you to stay out of it you go in and dig up my records!"  
  
"Richie, I.."  
  
"Go to hell!"  
  
He turned and stormed out of the room.  
  
"Richie!" Tessa started after him.  
  
"Let him go," Duncan told her. "Give him some to cool down. Then we'll talk to him."  
  
"I checked up on Adams records," Daunte told them. "He's on probation."  
  
"And you think he's trying to use Richie as a pawn in his plans," Duncan stated.  
  
"But why doesn't Richie just say no?" Tessa asked. "Jesse has no control over him anymore."  
  
"Maybe he feels obligated," Daunte said. "Children from abuse often feel they have no choice but to do what the abuser tells them."  
  
"Richie probably somehow feels that it was his fault," Mac continued. "That he still owes Jesse for whatever he did wrong."  
  
"But that's ridiculous! It wasn't Richie's fault! He owes Jesse nothing!"  
  
"You know that, and I know that, but Richie doesn't. Jesse made sure that Richie always believed it was his fault."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Richie slammed the bedroom door closed behind him. He was so angry that he didn't know what to do.  
  
"He had no right."  
  
Richie paced back and forth in his room, rage coursing through is veins. It was only a cover to the pain that flowed inside him. The agonizing wound that resided in his soul and simply would not heal. There was no way for it to heal. He was damned to live this life in anguish.  
  
Suddenly the hate that had filled him for so long began to overflow. He felt it pouring out of him and he had no where to put it. No where for it to go. Even the outburst from the night before hadn't done anything to subside what he was feeling right now. From Jesse he had expected betrayal, but from Mac? That he never would have thought.  
  
Before Richie could stop himself he was destroying his room. He ripped apart the sheets on his bed, jumped over and threw his bedside lamp against the wall. He pulled the drawers out and slammed them into the floor. Then he turned and saw his guitar sitting there quietly in its stand.  
  
The teen couldn't stop himself; he grabbed his guitar and started smashing it into whatever it would come in contact with. The pictures on his dresser, the mirror in his room, all shattered in an instant and he didn't care. He didn't care that he was destroying everything.  
  
He had been in such a blind rage that he never heard the door open, but he screamed when he felt arms around him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tessa, Duncan, and Daunte had been talking about the situation at hand when the heard a crash from upstairs. All three of them immediately took off towards Richie's room.  
  
"Richie!" Tessa yelled as they ran up the stairs.  
  
"Richie!" Mac echoed.  
  
They ran in the door just in time to see Richie cascade his guitar across the room. Tessa was completely dumbstruck. She had never seen the teen in such a rage before. Before she could react Duncan was already behind Richie grabbing him so his arms were pinned to his sides.  
  
That of course didn't stop Richie from struggling. He fought with every ounce of strength he had, so much that Daunte went over and started to help Mac.  
  
"Richie calm down!" Mac yelled.  
  
Tessa took a stop back when Richie let out a blood curling scream sounded like someone was trying to murder the boy. Her heart wrenched at the sight. She had never seen Richie in such pain and she never wanted to see it again.  
  
Richie collapsed to his knees and it was all Duncan and Daunte could do not to fall on top of him. The let go of him as he sagged to the ground. The teen was panting heavily, his hands over his eyes. Tessa was immediately by his side.  
  
"Richie," She said putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
The teen jerked away screaming, "Don't touch me!"  
  
"Richie it's me, Tessa."  
  
"I know who it is," He mumbled from behind his hands. "Just please, please go away."  
  
"I will not."  
  
"Tessa," Duncan started.  
  
"NO! I will not leave him, not like this. I'm not going to do whatever everyone else has done and abandon him in his time of need!"  
  
Daunte exchanged a glance with the Highlander. "I'm going to leave you three alone. You know how to reach me."  
  
Duncan nodded. "Thank you Daunte. I'll be in touch."  
  
Without another word Daunte walked out.  
  
"Richie," Tessa tried again. "Richie talk to us."  
  
He pulled his hands away from his face and rubbed them on his jeans. There were no tears, just weary, tired eyes. Slowly he stood up and walked over to his bed, plopping down.  
  
"Does Jesse want you to work for him again?" The Highlander asked.  
  
"MAC!" Tessa said outraged.  
  
"It's alright Tess," Richie told her. "I knew this was coming. Well I didn't. I mean I never thought you guys would find out, but once I knew you knew, I knew an explanation was coming. Does that make sense?"  
  
Duncan smiled. "It makes perfect sense tough guy." Then he sobered. "Tell us, tell us what's going on."  
  
Richie sighed. He never, not once thought it would come to this. He sat there contemplating every lie he could think of, anything to get him out of this, but knew that they were all useless. They knew the truth from his file.  
  
"Yes, Jesse wants me to 'work' for him again. If that's what you call it, and I said yes."  
  
"But why?" Tessa asked getting up and walking over to him. "Why on earth would you let that man sell you off again?"  
  
"I have no choice!" Richie half yelled. "I didn't want you to find out the truth and he said he'd tell you if I didn't do as he said."  
  
"Now we know," Mac told him. "And we don't think any less of you. You don't have to do what he tells you anymore."  
  
Richie shook his head. "You don't understand. I have to do this. It's who I am. *Jesse was right, once a whore always whore, it doesn't matter what you put on, it always come off in the end."*  
  
"Richie that's not true!" Tessa exclaimed. "You are not a whore! He forced you to do those things! You were nothing but a child!"  
  
"No, it's who I am, who I was born to be!" He got up and started pacing. "Even now, here my past has caught up with me!"  
  
Duncan stood in front of him and put his hands on Richie's shoulders. "You don't have to do this. More importantly I won't let you."  
  
"I have to," Richie told him.  
  
"Why? Why do you have to? We know everything he threatened to expose about you! You don't have to do anything he tells you ever again!"  
  
"What you found out, that's not what he threatened to tell you," He whispered.  
  
"Then what is it?" Tessa asked. "What could he possibly be hanging over your head?"  
  
Richie pulled away from Mac and turned to face his window. He might as well tell them. They knew everything else anyways. He knew that before it was over they were going to kick him out. He's not the person that they thought he was.  
  
"I killed someone."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please review!! 


	9. Vin

AN: Hey guys thanks so much for the reviews. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy  
  
Duncan and Tessa stood there slack jawed. They couldn't believe what Richie had just said. He had murdered someone? Impossible. Of course Richie had a temper, but what could they expect after all he'd been through, still he was no murderer.  
  
Richie watched their expressions with dread weighing down on his heart. He shouldn't have told them. Now, he had to face the consequences and he knew exactly what that was going to be. He felt tears begin to well up in his eyes and turned away from them. He didn't want them to see him cry.  
  
"What do you mean you killed someone?" Duncan finally asked.  
  
"Just what I said," The teen replied, as he tried to keep his voice from breaking. "Don't worry. I'll be out in an hour."  
  
"Richie we're not going to kick you out," Tessa told him.  
  
He turned back to face them with red, misty eyes. "You're not?"  
  
Tessa walked over and hugged him. "Of course not! We love you!"  
  
Richie pulled back. "Even after knowing something so horrible, you still love me?"  
  
Duncan stepped up next to Tessa. "Richie when we say we love you we mean it. Through the good and the bad we'll stand beside you. That's part of caring about someone."  
  
Richie didn't know what to say. All of his other foster families had kicked him out at the drop of a hat. Mac and Tessa had been more tolerable when it came to his troublesome ways, but he was sure that this would be the kicker.  
  
"Richie tell us what happened?" Duncan said breaking the silence. "Tell us who you murdered."  
  
"I didn't say I murdered anyone," The teen said defensively. "I said I killed someone."  
  
"Tell us what happened," Tessa told him.  
  
He sighed. It was a long time ago and he really didn't want to remember it, but he didn't have a choice. "I was thirteen," He began.  
  
Flashback~Richie age 13  
  
Richie looked out at the bidders. More and more people had started coming over the past year. Some of them were nice. They just wanted to pretend they had a son for some event or whatever the case was. Others, well he didn't want to think about the others. He cringed just not thinking about the others.  
  
"Sold," Jesse cried out, bringing Richie back to the present.  
  
He looked out at the couple who had bought him for the night, only he was surprised to see that it was one man. One very scary looking man. Tall, dark, and very, very dangerous was Richie's first thought of him.  
  
Richie normally went willingly to his prospective 'parent' for the night, but he didn't go to this man. He was paralyzed with terror. His eyes were wide and his jaw hung slack. He did not want to go with this man. He had a feeling something really bad was going to happen.  
  
"Go on boy!" Jesse said giving him a shove.  
  
Richie stumbled directly into the mans arms and looked up. The dark haired man smiled a smile that Richie could only describe as mean. Okay so it was scary to.  
  
"Hello Richie," He said in a husky voice. "My name is Vin."  
  
Vin took Richie roughly by the arm and hauled him out the warehouse. Richie's heart was pounding wildly in his chest the whole ride to Vin's mansion. He didn't think a thirteen year old could have a heart attack, but right now it felt like he was going to have one anyways.  
  
Vin walked around and opened the passenger door. Richie made no move to get out.  
  
"Look kid, make this easy on yourself. Get out of the car."  
  
Richie wanted to. He didn't want to make things harder on himself, but fear gripped his soul so fiercely he just couldn't make his legs work. He heard Vin sigh as the bigger man yanked him out of the car, causing Richie to fall hard on the sidewalk.  
  
"Owe!" He cried.  
  
"I told you, now get up and get your scrawny ass inside."  
  
Richie stood up and saw that his pants were torn at the knee and blood was turning the blue of his jeans purple. Although the pain hurt he tried not to pay attention to it. He didn't want to give this guy another chance to hurt him. The more he thought about it the more he began to think that he didn't matter if he did what Vin said or not, he was still going to get severely hurt.  
  
He walked inside the mansion and quickly began scanning the room for anything valuable. It had to be something that would not be noticeable right away. Vin couldn't know Richie had taken it or there would be hell to pay.  
  
He didn't have long to look before Vin started dragging him upstairs. Richie didn't want to go upstairs, so he started struggling.  
  
"Let go of me!" He cried.  
  
"Shut up!" Vin yelled jerking him roughly.  
  
Richie was suddenly more scared than he had ever been in his life. Vin shoved him through one of the countless doors and Richie was horrified.  
  
It was a torture chamber. There were bonds, straps, cat-o-nine tails, whips and even knives. Richie did not like this. He did not like it at all. He turned to run, but Vin grabbed him.  
  
"Where do you think you're going little man?"  
  
He pulled Richie over to a table and began strapping him to it. Richie knew he had to do something or else this guy was going to hurt him. He looked around, thoughts racing through his mind, anything to get him out of this mess and then he saw it.  
  
On a stand next to the table was a tray full of knives and other objects. Before Vin could strap down his arms Richie grabbed a knife sending the rest clattering to the floor. Vin looked up, but before he could react Richie plunged the knife into his gut.  
  
Vin cried out and fell back against the wall. Richie quickly undid the straps that were holding down his feet and jumped off the table. He ran as fast as he could leaving the man and the torture chamber behind him. He ran down the stairs, and out the front door not even stopping to grab a souvenir for Jesse, even though he knew the other man would be mad.  
  
He ran as far and as fast as his little legs would take him, finally collapsing, exhausted and out of breath on the sidewalk.  
  
End Flashback.  
  
Tears were rolling freely down Richie's face. He didn't even notice. He was so locked in the memory the terror had almost caught up with him. He felt like screaming, but knew it would do no good. Vin was dead and he had to live with the consequences.  
  
Duncan and Tessa stood there in shock. Neither of them knew what kind of monster would want to torture a little boy. It was sickening.  
  
"Richie my god, why didn't you ever tell us?" Tessa asked.  
  
The teen shrugged. "I thought you'd hate me."  
  
"Richie this wasn't you're fault," Duncan told him. "That man was going to hurt you! You did what you could to protect yourself."  
  
"It doesn't matter I killed him!"  
  
"Are you so sure you killed him?" Tessa asked.  
  
Richie opened his mouth to answer, but then stopped. He had always told himself that Vin was dead, but he had never actually stopped to look. Vin had to be dead. Didn't he?  
  
"You mean you don't know?" Duncan asked.  
  
"Well, I mean I didn't stop to check, but Jesse came after me the next day saying that I killed one of his best customers."  
  
"Maybe he meant it in a metaphorical sense," Tessa argued.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"She means maybe he didn't mean it literally. Maybe he just meant that Vin wasn't going to bid on anymore of his children."  
  
"Oh, well I don't think so. I mean why would he say it like that?"  
  
"To scare you," The Highlander told him.  
  
Richie shook his head. He didn't know what to think anymore. His mind was racing with new possibilities that he felt silly for not thinking of before. They could be right. Vin could still be alive, but what if he wasn't? Richie honestly didn't want to find out.  
  
It had taken him years to be rid of the nightmares that had originated from his horrible experience. He knew that even now he would probably have nightmares again. If he dug into his history it was definite. He didn't want to have to deal with that all over again.  
  
"It doesn't matter. I know that Vin is dead. I killed him, maybe it was in self defense, but I still killed him!"  
  
Mac walked over and embraced Richie. The teen tried to push away, but Mac wouldn't let him.  
  
"Richie none of this was your fault," He whispered into his ear.  
  
Richie fought against Mac's hold. He didn't' want to be embraced, didn't deserved to be comforted. He was alive, Vin was dead. Yet his heart ached so much. He didn't understand why Mac and Tessa still wanted him in the house. He was a horrible, dirty person. He didn't deserve to be loved, but he had yearned for it his whole life. Then he realized that somewhere along the line, he had found it in these people. Reluctantly and yet so eagerly he returned Mac's embrace, crying silently into his shirt. 


	10. Revelations

AN: I know you guys missed me. Here is the final chapter for the story. Please ENJOY!

Tessa handed Richie a cup of warm tea. He took it gratefully. His throat was raw between the screaming last night and the tears of this morning. The hot liquid was soothing as it went down his throat.

"Better?" Tessa asked.

Richie nodded. "Thanks." He kept his gaze downcast, not daring to look Mac or Tessa in the eyes. He felt so stupid breaking down like that. They probably thought he was such a baby.

"You doing okay tough guy?" Mac asked gently.

Richie shrugged. He did not want to talk about this anymore. He just wanted to curl up in his bed and hide.

"You shouldn't be ashamed of breaking down," Mac said, knowing that was why the teen was so quiet. "You've held a lot in for a long time. It had to come out."

Richie remained silent and Duncan sighed. He needed to go see Daunte again. While the teen had been crying Duncan had coaxed Vin's last name out of him. It wasn't hard for Richie to remember. After all it had been a very traumatic experience for the kid.

"Hey tough guy why don't you go upstairs and take a shower," Mac said. "It'll make you feel a lot better."

Richie nodded. He scooted the chair back and stood up. He didn't say one word as he ascended the stairs to the bathroom.

"That horrible man," Tessa said when they heard the shower start to run. "He should be locked up, or worse he should have done to him what he did to that sweet boy." Fury seeped into each one of her words.

Duncan agreed, but first things first. He stood up and grabbed his jacket.

"Where are you going?" Tessa asked.

"To see Daunte," Mac said putting his jacket on. "If Vin's alive Daunte can find him. Of that I'm sure."

"Go," Tessa said as she practically pushed him out the door. "If this man is alive much of Richie's guilt and pain will be lifted from his shoulders."

Mac gave Tessa a quick peck on the cheek and was immediately out the door. Tessa only hoped that Duncan found this man alive and well even though he deserved to be dead and rotting in hell.

"I'll do what I can Highlander," Daunte said as Duncan got up to leave.

"I appreciate that Daunte," Mac said.

He nodded. "The kids had it rough. Any comfort I can help to bring him I will be glad to do so."

Duncan nodded and walked out. Now he had a little bit of business to take care of. A man named Jesse Adams. Duncan had Daunte get a hold of Jesse's address. After all the parole board needed to know where he was staying, so that was easy enough.

Mac was going to make sure Jesse never came near Richie again.

Jesse was sound asleep until he felt someone flick his nose. His eyes shot open as he stared at the man sitting on the edge of his bed. Jesse knew the man. It was that MacLeod guy that slick was living with.

Jesse reached his hand under his pillow until he felt the cool metal of the gun under his pillow. This Mac guy was going to be sorry he ever messed with Jesse.

Before Jesse's hand could grasp the gun the tip of Mac's sword was at his throat.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," He said with a wry smile on his face. "Pull your hand out slowly and if there's any sign of that gun your going for you'll never get a chance to use it."

Jesse swallowed the lump in his throat and slowly pulled his hand out. "What do you want?" He asked.

"You hurt Richie," Mac said slowly. "You threatened him with the love Tessa and I have for him. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now?"

Jesse smiled a knowing smile. "You don't know your American boy so well do you?"

"I know enough. I know what you forced him to do."

"Sure you do," Jesse said sparing a glance at the long sword. "But do you know what he did all on his own?"

"Oh you mean killing Vin?" Mac asked. He watched as the color drained from Jesse's face. He had lost his upper hand and he knew it.

"I know all about that. It was clearly self defense." Mac leaned in close to him. "So once again I say give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now?"

Jesse's eyes were wide and frantic. He searched his mind for something, anything to get him out of this.

"Nothing?" Mac asked. "All right then."

"Wait!" Jesse said as Mac began apply pressure to Jesse's neck with the tip of the sword. "I have a reason. I can give something back to the boy!"

"What on earth could you have that I would even consider letting you give Richie?" Mac asked angrily.

"I could give him the truth about Vin," Jesse stammered. "He's alive. That should have been a killing blow, but he never even made it to the hospital. The wound healed up by the time Vin came to see me!"

Mac kept his neutral gaze, but his heart was pounding. That could only mean one thing, an immortal. Out loud he said, "That's impossible."

"I know, I know it sounds impossible," Jesse said pleadingly. "But it's the truth I swear it!" His hands were nervously gripping the sheets.

Mac pretended to think about things so that Jesse could sweat a little more. After a few minutes he said, "I'll spare you're life Jesse, but know this if you ever come near Richie or anyone else I care for again I will kill you. It won't be quick either. It will be slow and very painful. Do you understand?"

Jesse nodded.

Duncan reached under the pillow and pulled out the gun. He tucked it in the back of his pants and pulled the sword away from Jesse's throat. Mac got up and walked to the door.

"Oh and Jesse," He said smiling sardonically. "If I find out you lied about this, I will come back for you." He walked out.

Mac walked into the antique shop. Richie was busy cleaning, but without head phones this time. When the bell rang from the door Richie turned to see who it was.

Mac was saddened by the look of Richie. His face was pale and his eyes were dark and sunken in. In only a few days this had taken a tole on the young man.

"Can I talk to you tough guy?"

Richie nodded solemnly. This was the moment he had dreaded. Sure Mac had reassured him that he would never kick him out, but other people had done that before too. Mac had the time to mull things over and Richie knew what was coming.

Richie followed Mac into his office and sat down. He slumped down in his chair and Mac couldn't help but see a small, fragile child sitting there.

"Richie listen…"

"You don't have to say it," Richie said. "I'll pack my things and be out by tonight."

Duncan tilted his head confused. "Why would you do that?"

It was Richie's turn to look confused. "Isn't that why you wanted to talk to me; to kick me out?"

Mac stood up, walked around the desk, and knelt next to Richie's chair. "Tough guy I told you that I was not going to kick you out. I meant it."

"Then what's going on?" Richie asked. If Mac wasn't going to kick him out he hadn't the slightest what there was to talk about.

"I went and saw Jesse," Mac said. "I wanted to let you know that he will never bother you again, ever."

Richie's heart skipped a beat. Was it true, was it over? No, it wasn't over. His heart sank again. "Vin is still dead because of me."

Mac shook his head. "No he's not. Jesse lied to you. Vin is immortal. You couldn't have killed him unless you took his head."

"How do you know?" Richie asked cautiously.

"Jesse told me," Mac held up a hand before Richie could cut in. "Not like you think. Jesse doesn't know about immortals, but he described what happened. He said it should have been a killing blow, but the wound was completely healed by the time Vin came to see him which was only a day or two later."

Richie looked away from him. Could it be true? Was Vin really alive?

Mac went to go answer a knock at his office door. Richie was so stuck in his thoughts he didn't even realize Daunte had walked in.

"Richie?" Mac said putting a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Richie looked up, confusion written all over his face.

"You remember Daunte right?" Mac asked.

Richie nodded slowly.

"Hey Richie," Daunte said. "I see Mac already beat me this time, but it's true. This Vin guy is an immortal, or rather was. When I looked him up in the database it was much like what you would see for Mac or me. You would see the family line and the name being passed down. Things like that. I called up a friend of mine and found out that Vin got into a nasty battle with another immortal and he didn't come out the victor."

"I didn't kill him?" Richie asked.

Daunte smiled and shook his head. "No kid, you didn't kill him."

Later that night Daunte had joined Richie, Mac, and Tessa for dinner. It was the least they could do for all of Daunte's help.

Richie had regained a little of his composure, though the truth was still sinking in. Little by little the teen that Tessa and Mac both knew and loved was emerging from the shadows.

"Mac can I talk to you for a minute?" Richie asked after they had cleared the table.

"Sure," Mac said following him upstairs to his room.

The room was still a disaster. Most of what Richie had broken was beyond fixing. Mac had told him not to worry about that they would go shopping in the morning.

"What's up tough guy?" Mac asked as he shut the door.

"Look I'm not good at this," Richie said running a hand through his blonde curls. "I wanted to say, you know thanks, for everything you did."

"Richie, Tessa and I care about you," Mac said. "You don't have to be afraid to come to us with anything. We will never condemn you for it. We will never turn you away for it, no matter what it is."

Richie nodded. "I think I'm starting to realize that."

"I won't force you to talk about your past," Mac said. "I know you're not ready to tell us everything, but when something's wrong, don't be afraid to come to us. We're always here for you."

"This is the first time I believe that," Richie said not quite meeting Duncan's eyes.

Mac knew the kid was embarrassed. "Come on tough guy," He said throwing an arm around the younger mans shoulders. "Tessa made pumpkin pie for desert."

Richie smiled and the two went back down stairs. Within a few weeks Richie was his normal self again. He still got into trouble here and there, but he was a lot more comfortable in his own shoes.

Duncan was glad to see the return of Richie Ryan. Jesse had skipped town not long after Mac had threatened him. Good riddance was Mac's attitude. The man was smart. He knew if he came near Richie again that he was a dead.

Now Richie could leave his past where it belonged, in the past. If he needed to talk Duncan and Tessa would be there and Richie finally realized that.

Mac loved the smiles and helped with the heartache. Richie may not say it out loud, but Mac and Tessa were the parents he had always dreamed about.


End file.
